


I Have A Dream

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Dance Academy (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Mamma Mia! References, Reunions, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Christian is dragged to see the Australian production of Mamma Mia when his work decides it's the perfect end of the year celebration. He never could have guessed who was playing the lead.
Relationships: Kat Karamakov/Christian Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of this concept and wrote this literal months ago but when I told one of my friends about it she laughed so I got scared to post it. Oh well, here it is.

Christian could not be more unhappy to be at a work Christmas event. He didn’t like them in a good situation, but this was just ridiculous.

On the side of teaching dance he’d gotten himself a part-time office job to help pay the bills (Living and running a small business in the Sydney CBD wasn’t cheap, what could he say), and for the Christmas party, or event because it wasn’t exactly a party, his boss decided to take them all to see the Australian touring production of Mamma Mia, that had landed in Sydney in early November, due to leave just after the New Year.

He was extremely reluctant to go, he wasn’t the biggest fan of musicals, they weren’t his thing and Mamma Mia was just something else, but it was apparently compulsory so he begrudgingly pulled on a dress shirt and some slacks and caught the train to the Capitol Theatre, bringing him to where he was now. Slumped uncomfortably in a theatre seat amongst people he either didn’t know or frankly, didn’t really like.

The bell stopped ringing, the doors shut and the house lights turned off. A hush went through the theatre and Christian, wanting to be respectful, sat up in his seat. He knew what it was like to deal with rude, uninterested audience members and didn’t want to be one of them, even if he was against Mamma Mia in almost every way.

A spotlight travelled to the front left corner of the house as the music of the overture started, and the actor playing Sophie stepped into the light, in front of a letterbox. Christian’s eyes narrowed at the back of her head, something about her seemed familiar. The music became slower, almost stopping entirely, and the girl began to sing.

_ “I have a dream. A song to sing, to help me cope with everything. If you see the wonder of a fairytale, you can take the future,”  _ She stopped singing to speak the next line, “Even if you fail.” There was a pause, and Christian was suddenly on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide in shock. There was no way that was her, it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

“Sam Carmicheal, Bill Austen and Harry Bright. Good luck.”

Christian watched as she walked up the side steps of the stage, the scene continuing as he finally caught a glimpse of her face. He wasn’t close enough to see whether it was her or not, but it looked like her. The hair was the same, and even if that hardly meant anything, millions of girls had hair like hers, he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful that it was. 

He spotted a program on his coworker’s lap and nudged him subtly. “Hey man, can I look at that for a second?” He whispered. His coworker nodded and past Christian the program. He hadn’t brought his own, up until now he wasn’t interested enough to. 

His heart was pounding as he flicked through the book for the cast information, his stomach swirling a little. Finding the page, he searched for the character’s name and flicked his eyes across. “Holy shit,” He mouthed.

Sophie Sheridan - Katrina Karamakov.

He flipped the program shut, and there she was on the cover, wrapped in the arm of whoever played her love interested. How had he missed this? He passed it back with a smile, the swirling in his stomach only intensifying. He could tell whether it was excitement, anxiety or pride. He suspected a mix of all three.

From that moment on he was fully invested, watching it with all the focus in the world. She was amazing at what she did, he knew she could act but had never seen her do it in person before, her dancing was obviously amazing and her singing was gorgeous, and maybe it was just because he’d know her for so long and could read her like a book, but he felt as if he was going through all her character’s emotions with her (Although, in reality, her job was to make everyone feel that way).

He was excited and happy when she was, he was sad when she was and insanely jealous as she and some guy sang Lay All Your Love On Me (Not that that was an emotion she was experiencing, that was just a him thing) and although everyone else around him probably felt the same thing, though hopefully not the jealously bit, for a few moments it felt as if it was just him watching her.

Okay, maybe Christian never really got over Kat, and yes, maybe after almost five whole years since they dated he still felt his heart flutter a little when he looked at her, but what was that to anybody?

At intermission, he brought himself a program and a stubby holder and was first back in as soon as the door opened. Act two was a bit more intense, he struggled sitting through Under Attack, the sounds of her ‘nightmare’ going right through him, and whenever she cried his heart panged, God he hated seeing her cry, that was something that would never change, but he was unable to keep the smile off his face when everything was right again.

If his coworkers noticed the shift in his attitude, none of them said anything.

When the bows rolled around and she stepped forward, he cheered as loud as he possibly could, clapping wildly as he flew out of his seat to give her the standing ovation she deserved. He was insanely proud she’d found something like this, something she was good at and loved at the same time, and he wished he’d known about it before now.

How he didn’t know was truly beyond him. He was still in the arts scene, and even if he wasn’t interested in musicals at all, he probably should have known. He felt a little guilty about that. He’d admittedly lost touch with her, and everyone else, a bit, or a lot, after she graduated, and he hated that he was totally clueless to this massive thing in her life. He wanted to fix things with her, wanted to talk and share parts of their lives again. He missed her.

The show finished with an encore of Waterloo and everyone left the theatre. He bid goodbye to his coworkers and soon found himself standing in front of stage door, program and a random pen he’d found in the pocket of his pants clutched in his hands. He felt oddly nervous to see her again, but he knew he couldn’t leave without at least saying hi.

He saw her walk out and talk to some young girls, signing programs and taking pictures with them. They left, and Christian saw his opportunity. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the pole he was leaning on and approached her. “Excuse me, would you mind signing my program?” He asked, his voice light and joking.

Kat turned around and beamed. She recognized that voice anywhere. “Christian! Oh my God, hi!” She exclaimed, running up to hug him. “You should’ve told me you were coming!”

He held her tightly to him, not wanting to let her go. He certainly hadn’t expected this reaction from her, especially after so long of little to no contact. “Honestly, I didn’t even know it was here until like, last week, let alone that you were in it.”

Kat pulled back at that, but she wasn’t mad like Christian expected. She seemed amused. “Wait, seriously?” She laughed.

Christian nodded with a chuckle. ‘Seriously.”

Kat only laughed harder. “Oh my God, how? There are posters and billboards everywhere and I’m on all of them, there are tv ads that I’m on, all my social media at the moment is essentially publicity or show stuff, Ethan tweets or Facebooks about it essentially every other day and I was even on Sunrise the other morning. I knew you were thick, but obviously, I didn’t realise just how thick,” She teased, poking his chest.

“Wow, okay, ouch Katrina, how cold of you. Also, bold of you to assume I’m ever awake early enough to watch Sunrise,” He teased right back, grabbing her finger to hold her hands to his chest.

She smiled and sighed, her face dropping for a split second. “I’ve missed you, you know?” She admitted, looking at their joint hands.

Chrisitan couldn’t tell if his heart melted or broke. “I’ve missed you too Kat. I’m really sorry I sorta lost contact with you and everyone else…”

“No. Nope. Na. None of that, not tonight,” She interrupted, “I want to hear what you were going to say, I do, but this is the first time I’ve seen you in almost a year and a half and I don’t want it to be about apologies. We can do all that another time, but not today.”

Christian nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. “I get that. Sure, not today.”

“Thank you.” There was a beat of silence. “Look, do you wanna swing by mine? We can talk, maybe eat something? I can’t promise it’d be anything more than a toastie because I have no food in my house, but I really wanna catch up with you,” She asked, smiling at him a little awkwardly.

Christina nodded and smiled. “Sounds great, and I’ve had you toasties and they’re really good so I’m all up for that.”

Kat rolled her eyes and brought their heads down so they were swinging in between them and started to lead him down the Sydney street.

“So, is Ethan a bit excited then?” Christian asked.

Kat scoffed. “Yeah, try a bit insane. He’s insisted he’s coming to every opening night, despite the fact that the show has not and will not change. It’s funny because he despises musicals, especially cheesy ones like this, but he’s seen the show like five times I think? And that’s just in Sydney, he came three times in Melbourne too. I guess it’s also because it’s my first like, big show that’s actually touring and he’s gone crazy,” She laughed.

Christian nodded. “He’s proud of you, I’m proud of you,” He said. She didn’t say anything but smiled and squeezed his hand. “Anyone else I know seen it?”

Kat hummed. “Yeah. Abigail has been the same as Ethan because he’s always dragging her along.”

“Oh,” Christian said, shaking his head a little in a shocked motion. “Are they?”

“Yeah, they’re together now. Wes, you remember Wes, was also dragged along for both openings so that was nice. Tara and Ben saw it when their company was down here for some showcase thing,” Christian nodded, he’d seen that. “Ollie came a few weeks ago so he could see it before he takes off, he’s going to the states too. Miss Raine came to actual opening, which was Melbourne, which was so nice of her.”

“And your parents?” He couldn’t ignore the way Kat winced.

“They’ve practically disowned me, I’m not gonna lie to you. They’re not particularly thrilled that I’m apparently throwing away my dance education to be in musicals that focus more on singing and acting than dancing. Something about being ungrateful for everything, I can’t remember the argument. They haven’t spoken to me in pretty much eight months. I think that's  also the reason Ethan’s also gone as mental as he has, he’s trying to compensate for them.”

“Don’t listen to them,” He said as soon as she finished, his blood boiling. “You’re crazy talented and so good at what you do, and not only that, you clearly love it the way you didn’t ballet. That’s not wasted potential, that’s using potential. Besides, they can’t do what they do because you’re following your dreams, that’s not how being a parent works. That’s bullshit, what they’re doing is bullshit” He wasn’t too sure of what he was saying, but he just hoped it got through to her.

“I seem to recall a very similar conversation after the Moulin Rouge incident,” Kat laughed humorlessly. Christian remembered that day vividly. When he’d held her on the wharf as she spiralled and cried before they went home, where he gave her an even bigger lecture. “It’s okay though,” Kat continued. “Neil and Jan are coming before we goto Canberra and Abi’s mum and sister came. Ethan’s mum saw it, she was always really cool with me which is shocking when you think of the shit that went down with my parents and her. Even, umm, even Mrs Leiberman came to see me. Everyone else’s parents have essentially replaced my own in the support aspect.”

He squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him sadly. “You were amazing Kat,” He promised her, “I’m so glad I got to see it, even if I didn’t know you were in it until a couple of hours ago.”

She laughed quietly. “Thank you, that means a lot. Even if you didn’t know.”

They walked mostly in silence back to her apartment, which was conveniently pretty close to the theatre, but as they walked the stairs he couldn’t help but stare as the moonlight coming through the thin windows of the stairwell reflected on her face. “You look really pretty,” He blurted, feeling a little like he was sixteen again.

Kat blushed and looked down at her ugg boots as they stopped at her front door. “Thank you. With the amount of stage makeup on my face I’d probably say ‘glitter disco monster’, but thank you.”

She let them into her apartment but never once let go of his hand. They stood awkwardly in her hallway for a few seconds before Kat spoke up again. “I meant what I said earlier, I’ve missed you. A lot,” She said, fiddling lightly with his fingers.

“I’ve missed you a lot too,” Christian nodded, understanding totally, Cautiously, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, so light she could hardly feel it.

There was a lot to the gesture, and both felt all its implications surging through their hearts, but at that moment, the only thing either could think of doing was laughing.

“Alright,” Kat sighed once they’d calmed down, patting his head. “Come on Prince Charming, we have toasties to eat! I’m starving!”

Christian laughed and followed her through to the kitchen, glad that things seemed easy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Australian production of Mamma Mia in 2018 and I was OBSESSED with it and everything about it. The Capitol Theatre is the theatre it played in when it was in Sydney :)


End file.
